edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Another Road
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Another Road is a loose re-telling of the original Ed, Edd n Eddy. The idea came to the author Edd Shwartz when it came to his attention that the original "The Ed-touchables" episode of the original series was quite different from the show. A friend informed him that the show, reportedly, was originally going to be about the Eds solving kids' problems. The story features new faces, as well as new locations. The Series was quietly put on hiatus, along with Stoopid Crossovers, due to Shwartz's writer's block. It's currently unknown when the author will release the first chapter. Plot The series focuses on an alternate version of the Eds trying to solve the problems of whomever they meet. The series starts with the episode "The Ed-touchables," because it follows the show's original formula. Each episode features a "case" rather than a "scam." These cases can range from someone leaving their underwear on the streets to the mystery of who killed someone's pet fly. The canon characters behave a bit differently, as they are based on the original character descriptions that appear on the official Cartoon Network web site. This is especially true of Kevin, whose main character trait is no longer being a bully. The Kevin from this series believes he is extremely "street-smart" when in reality he's just an average kid. Characters Original Cast Eddy -Eddy is a megalomaniac, according to his report card. He believes that he is incredibly smart and wise; however, his reasoning is often classified as "shoddy detective work." Edd -Double D is a smart and neat yet relaxed and soft-spoken resident of Peach Creek. Ed -Ed is into monster movies and model kits. He also watches a lot of commercials. Ed is extremely dumb. Sarah -Sarah is Ed's bossy sister, whom Double D has a crush on. Ed refers to her as "baby sister" even though she is only 11 months younger than Ed. Rolf -Rolf is the first-generation immigrant of unknown national origin. He confuses the Eds to no end. Nazz -Nazz is the most mature yet attractive girl on the scene. Her character is being developed. Kevin -Kevin believes he knows how the world works, but that's only because he watches 60 Minutes. Jonny -Unnaturally attracted by nature, Jonny hangs out with his best friend Plank (a wooden board) from morning until Suppertime. Jimmy -Jimmy hangs out with girls, because he believes boys to be "too rough." Additions Many characters have been added to the series, and will be revealed over time. These characters were not in "The Ed-touchables," because it is considered to be a good idea not to introduce too many characters in the first episode. Gary Sapphire Main article: Gary Sapphire Gary is extremely competitive, because he believes that he is better at everything than everyone else in the world. He is quite unwise in that regard. He is also quite physically weak but not as weak as Jimmy. He is also mean and short-tempered. Despite this, there are kids in the Cul-de-Sac who believe he has some charm. As one can tell from his overconfidence, he is very brave. Shade White Shade is the most popular guy. He is not very book smart and gets other, less popular kids into doing work that he is too lazy to do. He is confident, as you can tell, and is actually quite talented at playing guitar. Despite not being book smart, he is street smart. He is also handsome, according to the other kids. Chris Gold Chris is a natural, being good at softball, tennis, and, to a lesser extent, swimming. Ignorant and ugly, Chris finds that being an athlete is not enough to be popular. He is very kind and moral as well as responsible. Episodes TBA Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan Characters Category:Comedy